


Let Me Watch

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, HE'S AN ALIEN HE CAN HAVE BOTH COCK AND CLIT, Intersex, M/M, he's got both parts idk what the name for that is, multi-sex lotor, that's the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: keith likes watching lotor break when he’s not even there to touch him





	Let Me Watch

Lotor spread his collection out on the bedspread, letting Keith see them as he spread his legs wide, presenting himself for Keith’s personal viewing. Keith watched with interest as Lotor slid a hand down, first along his aching cock and then lower, caressing his balls before sliding down to rub at his pussy. Lotor moaned as he rubbed the flat of his fingers along his folds, thumb flicking and rubbing at his clit. 

“I’m so needy, daddy,” Lotor begged, his other hand dipping down to rub at his hole. “I want to be filled.” 

Keith hummed, a heavy, throaty sound that was more like a growl, and licked his lips. 

“The green tentacle,” Keith decided. “And the red one with the knot. I want you to go slow against it and only knot yourself when I tell you. And _don’t_ pull it out when you do.” 

Lotor whined, but did as he asked, coating the red dildo in lube before moving to tease himself on it. He whined, feeling how it teased and offered to fill him, to stretch him wide. 

“That’s it,” Keith said, smiling as one hand dipped down to rub at his clothed erection. “You’re doing so good. Now tease yourself with the green one. Please? Be a good boy for daddy?” 

Lotor shivered, gripping the green tentacle and rubbing it against his shaft, between his balls, before rubbing at his dripping lips. He set it down on the bed, and Keith nodded, encouraging. He wanted, needed, to be a good boy for his daddy. 

Lotor rocked back and forth, teasing himself in both holes with each dildo, never quite slipping either one inside, and he whined. 

“Daddy,” he pleaded. “Daddy please. Please. I need it. I need– I’m a good boy. Let me be filled. _Daddy_!”

Keith growled over the video, palming his erection, grinding into his hand. 

“You are a good boy,” Keith agreed, praising. “Such a good boy. And good boys deserve to be rewarded.”

“Reward me,” Lotor begged, each word of praise sinking down along his spine and settling within his leaking folds, a growing need to be filled that he couldn’t hold off any longer. “ _Please_.”

“Knot yourself,” Keith commanded. “And tell me how good it feels. Tell me how much you love it while you impale yourself on the tentacle.” 

Lotor fell backward, moaning with each millimeter of the dildo that slipped deeper into him, until he’s laying on his back, gasping for breath, quivering as the knot is pushed inside, locking the cock into place. 

“Feels so good,” Lotor moaned, reaching down to grab the tentacle and pushes it between his dripping lips, sliding it in and out. “Feel so full. Daddy I’m so full.” 

I know,” Keith said, pulling out his cock and giving it long, slow strokes. “You look so good, baby boy.”

“Not enough,” Lotor whined, when he pushed the tentacle down to its base. “Not enough. I need more. Daddy I need you. I want you to–” Lotor gasped, shivering. “Breed me. Fill me with your pups, breed me until I can’t walk. Daddy!”

Lotor quivered, slumping back as he came, hips bucking from the force of his orgasm, clenching tight around both dildos, and heard Keith growling out a small roar as he came, the holoscreen blurring as Keith’s camera got coated in cum. 

Lotor laid there, sweating, riding out the aftershock of his orgasm, still twitching and clenching around the dildos, the bedsheets soaked with cum and sweat and his leaking ass and folds. 

“Net time,” Keith wheezed out a promise. “I swear, I’ll breed you next time.”


End file.
